Espinas
by autumnium
Summary: Las rosas en mi espalda eran coloreadas con la sangre de mis compañeros, aquellos que solían apodarme "La rosa sin pétalos" cubierta únicamente de filosas espinas, corrompida desde su florecimiento. Pero tu, el ahora nombrado "Hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" ¿Puedes salvarme de ahogarme en la sangre de mis heridas? Causadas por mis propias espinas.
1. sypnosis (04-02 21:22:25)

**_Sypnosis._**

Un fuerte olor a carne quemada y sangre flotaba en el aire.

Se oían sollozos, gritos de dolor y pisadas estruendosos que venían de todos lados.

Sentía una gruesa venda sobre mi rostro que me impedía ver lo que sucedía; aunque ya me daba una idea. No sabia la razón de porque la tenía puesta, no recordaba nada de antes de estar así, hacía que mis nervios se pusieran de punta.

Una mano tocó mi mejilla acompañada de algo mojado que goteaba hasta salpicar el vendaje.

-Lo siento mucho capitana Schörch Esa voz...

 _¡Eren, puedes escucharme, por favor! ¡Por favor, dime que estan todos bien!_

Los gritos se detenían en mi garganta dejando salir solo gimoteos y largos suspiros que irónicamente no le aportaban aire a mis pulmones. Me removí en lo que al tacto distinguía que era la madera de una carreta, podía moverme pero cada movimiento me hacía no querer ni respirar.

De verdad lo lamento Eren.

No pude protegerlos.

No cumplí nuestra promesa.

Con el peso muerto que sentía al mover mi brazo, logré arrastrar mi mano hacia la suya y tomarla con fuerza. Sentí como se sobresaltó al sentir mi tacto, la comisura de mis labios temblaron al tratar de dedicarle una débil sonrisa.

Fueron pocos segundos después de oír su risa adolorida cuando me dí cuenta a través del vendaje, que una enorme sombra se ceñía sobre nosotros tapando la luz del sol, seguida de una gran fuerza que empujó a la carreta en la que ibamos; los brazos de Eren se aferraron a mi mientras la carreta era volteada con violencia; pero al caer ya no pude sentirlo más a mi alrededor. Perdí el aliento y la sensibilidad en mi cuerpo por la adrenalina que corría por mí sistema y evitaba que sintiera el dolor de más de siete huesos rotos.

-¿¡Qué demonios están esperando!?

Las fuertes garras del titán encarcelaron mis extremidades dejándome con el 0% de posibilidad de luchar por mi vida y sólo aceptar lo que vendría después.

Así se siente la mano de la muerte tan solo a centímetros de tú rostro (o para adaptarlo a la situación) su boca. Pensar en que todo lo que había hecho en la vida se resumía a ese momento en que todas las decisiones tomadas; sean malas o buenas; no hayan impedido ese inevitable final. La muerte.

Había presenciado la muerte otras veces, pero solo eso, presenciado. Un fuerte apretón de manos y un "Tú sacrificio ha sido útil para el avance de la humanidad" y luego ver como el brillo de esperanza se iba de sus miradas.

Más aquello no se comparaba con nada.

Todo se redujo al momento en el que el titán me acerco a su boca y la cerró con ferocidad.

 ** _Lluvia roja de otoño._**


	2. Chapter 1 (04-01 18:20:30)

Si estas aquí no veo que sea necesario decir que Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, pero bueno:

La trama y los personajes le pertenecen al rarito de Hajime Isayama (SERÁS PUTO! xD) los únicos personajes que son de mi autoría son, Eitzel Schörch y otros personajes que irán apareciendo a medida de que la historia se desarrolla.

Algunos detalles de la historia original van a ser cambiadas para que todo encaje de acuerdo a "Espinas".

Dicho todo esto ¡COMENCEMOS!

 ** _Chapter 1._**

—Levi Ackerman —leyó Erwin el texto al lado del retrato de aquel hombre que había pertenecido y quedado en mi pasado hasta hace tres segundos.

Revisé las otras carpetas, pero ambos rostros se me hicieron desconocidos.

"Isobel y Farlan"

No veo el porque me necesitan allí, Erwin...son dos mocosos y un hombre.

—¡Es obvio Eitzel-chan! Estos criminales son algo de otra calaña y el confiar en la palabra de los soldados de la Policía Militar no sería lo conveniente, además de que tus habilidades con el 3DM son impresionantes y nos serían muy útiles en caso de que se inicie una persecución.

—Muchos de tus soldados pueden hacer esas cosas...Además ¿A que te refieres con confiar en su palabra?

Pregunté arrastrando las palabras.

—Tenemos un acuerdo con la Policía Militar y esperamos sacarle todo el provecho posible a la situación, probaremos sus habilidades y si en verdad son como se les describe, la Legión tendrá otro planes para ellos. Fue un acuerdo en conjunto y Sina esta de acuerdo con ello —respondió Erwin.

—Fue un dolor en la nuca el tratar de convencer a ese ganado, así que esperamos persuadir los para que acepten el trato —concluyó Hanji.

¿Qué clase de acuerdo? Si quiera, ¿Cómo llego a un acuerdo con Sina?

—Que más se puede esperar de ti, Smith susurré emitiendo luego un gruñido ¿Qué piensas hacer con esos dos mocosos y su líder?

—No piensas decírselo a alguno de tus superiores ¿cierto? —Ambos ignoraron mi pregunta, Hanji me observó con una expresión espeluznante. Suspiré, notando como Erwin me había puesto entre la espada y la pared.

—Para desgracia mía...no. Esta bien, lo haré —acepté entre suspiros con el rabo entre las piernas.

Debía procurar que a él no le pasará nada, me confiaba completamente en la determinación de Erwin por atraparlos y cuando se le metía algo en esa cabeza cejona sería difícil sacárselo. Además de que una personalidad como la de ese enano no trabajaría ni enseñaría a mocosos inexpertos, debe tenerles suficiente cariño como para si quiera dejarlos respirar el mismo aire que él. O al menos ese era su carácter hasta que me fuí.

—¡YAJUUU! —chilló la investigadora saltando de su asiento —¡Iré a hacer los preparativos!

Luego de eso Hanji salió bailando de la oficina balbuceando feliz cosas como "Seremos los tres mosqueteros de nuevo"

—Eitzel —llamó mi atención Erwin.

—¿Qué? —atendí en un hilo de voz.

—De verdad lo siento.

—Cállate.

Maldito mentiroso, en verdad lo estas disfrutando.

Me levanté ignorando sus calculadores ojos sobre mi nuca y salí del lugar para encontrarme con Hanji en los establos.

...

Ajusté la capucha a mi cabeza que a diferencia de otras veces ahora tenía bordado las alas de la libertad en la espalda, que según Hanji, debía usar ya que los demás oficiales de la Policía Militar no permitirían que un soldado de las Tropas Estacionarias se implicara en una misión tan importante, alegando que éramos inservibles y débiles. Cuando eran ellos quienes no hacían más que rascarse los huevos todo el día, esperando órdenes de su gordo y burócrata rey. Una rama podrida del ejército, corrupta hasta sus bolsillos llenos de monedas de oro, ya no era un secreto para nadie.

Tampoco era mentira que la fama que ciertos soldados le habían dado a las Tropas Estacionarios era imborrable. Metiéndonos a todos en un mismo saco, estaban aquellos que si hacían los trabajos encomendados. Proteger a los habitantes y los muros a toda costa. Mantener a salvo a la humanidad.

Mientras había pocos (ningún) soldados como yo a los que se les encomendaba la tarea de salir de los muros a la inseguridad, para apoyar a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Por putas órdenes de su loco comandante.

—¿Lista? —Hanji posicionó su mano en mi hombro trasmitiéndome calma con una sonrisa de ojos brillantes a través de sus anteojos.

—Te ves nerviosa ¡No lo estés! Esto no es nada comparado con otras misiones que has tenido ¿cierto?

—No es eso Hanji, no te preocupes por mí dije —tapando más mi rostro con la capucha. Ella me siguió observando a través de la tela para después apartarla sin decirme alguna otra palabra de aliento.

Antes de partir Erwin explicó el plan.

Confundir, distraer y si la situación se complicaba en ese último paso, se iniciaría una persecución en la cual yo tomaría lugar; por último sería el persuadirlos para elegir la elección que favorecería a la humanidad. Del líder estarían encargados Mike Zakarius y el mismo Erwin, la niña se le encargaría a Hanji y el otro idiota sería cuestión mía.

No me sentía cómoda con la situación, la humedad y el calor de esa ciudad me traían horribles recuerdos. Los olores despertaban arcadas en mi garganta y la simple idea de encontrarme cara a cara con cierto hombre hacía a mi cuerpo temblar y no precisamente de excitación.

—Levi Ackerman, Isobel Magnolia y Farlan Church, se nos han sido entregada la tarea de atraparlos. Los demás detalles ya han sido acordados, la Legión de Reconocimiento tiene otros planes para ellos —explicó Erwin con su característica firmeza, concentrado en su discurso —atraparlos aunque sea lo último que hagan.

Los siete soldados que nos encontrábamos allí hicimos el saludo de la Legión, preparados para comenzar con el primer paso del plan.

...

—¡Maldito seas! —refunfuñó con dolor el rubio. Lo había alado de su cabello al dejarlo de rodillas frente para colocarle las esposas.

"Si, definitivamente nunca los había visto antes, deben ser nuevos cachorritos perdidos que encontró Levi después de que me fui. Lo sé por que eso mismo hizo conmigo"

—Cállate mocoso —bufé, clavando la punta de mi pie en su estómago. Este se retorció en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire.

Me había sacado de quicio en el transcurso de toda la persecución, con palabras burlonas y movimientos que ciertamente me dejaban boquiabierta, era malditamente bueno con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

—Deja vú —murmuró sin aliento para sí mismo.

—¡No es necesario que lo golpees de esa manera idiota! —reclamó histérica la chica que se encontraba a su lado en la misma posición, Isobel Magnolia que había sido detenida minutos atrás por Hanji.

"Debo mencionar que aún tenía la capucha de la capa puesta. No permitiría que él me viera el rostro"

—Tómatelo con calma Rozé-chan —maldije en un susurro a Hanji por el apodo.

—¿Dónde está Erwin y Mike? —pregunté fastidiada, sosteniendo con exagerada fuerza las muñecas de Farlan quien soltaba quejidos.

—Umm...debe ser un pequeño contra tiempo —respondió en un tono de voz bajo llevando su dedo índice hacia su labio.

La risa de Farlan interrumpió la conversación.

—¡¿De qué demonio te ríes basura?! —grité pisando su espalda, sacándole un poco el aire luego de la sonora risa.

—¡Crees que esos perros del rey podrán atrapar a ese hombre! —rió con sorna— los degollará antes de que...

Mi bota iba a parar a su boca, pero fuí interrumpida por el alegre grito de Hanji anunciando que Erwin se acercaba junto a Mike corriendo por los tejados acorralando a la pequeña figura de aquel hombre que conocí de pequeña.

Levi se precipitó de los tejados al suelo siendo finalmente esposado por Mike y bruscamente lanzado al lado de sus compañeros. Baje la mirada para cubrir más mi rostro escuchando maldecir a los dos prisioneros a mi lado. Ahora venía el último paso en el plan, la persuasión.

— ¿Decías? —me burlé aguantando una carcajada. Debía mantener la compostura.

Dicha felicidad se esfumó y el temor se apoderó de mi.

No quería mirarlo, no quería mirarlo, no quería mirarlo.

Dejé que mi mente se concentrará en la suciedad de las casas. La culpa me carcomía viva.


	3. Chapter 2

Pinshe página borrándome mis guiones 7~7 pero te va a pesar ¡TE VA A PESAR!

xD

 **EDITADO~**

Capítulo 2; Atrapada.

—Sé les concederá clemencia, si aceptan unirse al la Legión del Reconocimiento —finalizó Erwin luego de un largo discurso.

Apreté fuertemente mis ojos.

Hanji me miró confundida, tal vez preguntándose el por qué aún llevaba la capucha puesta.

—Jódete —Insultó a Erwin escupiendo sus zapatos con aquella forma de hablar que aún seguía siendo la más grosera que había conocido en mi vida.

Con brusquedad, Mike Zakarius lo empujó haciendo que su rostro diera directamente con un charco de agua sucia.

—Créeme no tienes opciones —aludí atrayendo las miradas de confusión de parte de los críos y la afilada mirada del pelinegro —Si no aceptas, la vida de estos dos mocosos y la tuya se habrá acabado. Veo que ellos te tienen mucha estima, será por alguna razón. No creo que tú quieras que mueran por tu maldita mierda ¿no?

Su semblante mostró un asombro que fue efímero, después me dedicó su característica mirada de impasibilidad y odio hacía cualquier persona que cuestionará o se metiera en sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees tú para decirme que es lo que debo o no debo hacer maldito pedazo de mierda?!

—Es solo una sugerencia, Levi Ackerman.

La fuerte afinidad que sentía hacía él me hacían querer evitar su muerte a cualquier precio, si no aceptaba ese trato, eso sería todo.

—Como dijo la capitana Schörch, no tienes opciones. Eliges el que tu y ellos se unan a la Legión o esperan su fusilamiento aquí mismo. A manos de la Policía Militar.

Joder, di que sí, di que sí, pedazo de animal sin escrúpulos.

—Levi, no hace falta...

—Ambos entendemos, estaremos bien.

Su silencio fue sepulcral y el rogar de aquellos dos jóvenes solo hacía retumbar su mente. Lo conocí por suficiente tiempo como para saber que esa guerra se desataba en su mente. Su rostro afilado, mojado con agua y barro, el joven que yo admiraba, bajó su cabeza y sumiso acepto el trato de Erwin.

Algo he aprendido en esta vida y es que todos en este mundo tienen segundas intensiones.

Y fue fácil para mí; una mujer sometida a tantas situaciones a lo largo de su vida, ver lo que reflejaban sus ojos. Después de todo ese era el único medio que tenía para desbordar la infinidad de emociones que lo calaban por dentro.

No sólo las miradas de odio que le dedicaba a Smith, si no, las miradas que luego me dedicó a mí al ser escoltados hasta las afueras de la ciudad subterránea. Agresividad y odio puro.

Él me había reconocido.

* * *

—Ha sido todo un éxito.

Deslicé la chaqueta de la Legión de Reconocimiento por mis brazos, Hanji que estaba frente a mí me sonrió espeluznante. Rodeé los ojos y terminé de quitarme la chaqueta, soltando improperios hacía su persona para seguidamente lanzar la chaqueta al rostro de Erwin.

Desdoblé la chaqueta con rosas bordadas en la espalda y la puse en donde tenía acostumbrado estar, en mi espalda.

—Eitzel, debo admitir que las alas se ven mejor en tu espalda —sé burló Hanji acomodando unos papeles en el escritorio de Erwin.

—No lo creo...por algo me dicen la rosa sin pétalos —contradije alisando las arrugas de la chaqueta.

Ahora que lo pienso no tiene mucho sentido.

—¡Oh! Que apodo tan dramático —exageró haciendo poses extrañas con sus manos — ¿No quisieras ser llamada mejor el Ángel del Reconocimiento?

Ignoré los estúpidos juegos de Hanji y me concentré en el cejón de la Legión.

Me intrigaba la actitud misteriosa que había tomado Erwin al pedirme que me uniera a aquella misión de "reclutamiento" y quería respuestas; pero por ahora no era el momento, debía salir con toda prisa del cuartel de la Legión por obvias razones.

—Y ¿ahora qué? ¿Los llevaras a afuera y los convertirás en los nuevos peones de tu ajedrez?

—Suena muy feo si lo colocas de esa forma, aún no hemos si quiera comenzado.

—¿Eh?

¿A qué demonios se refería con eso? , lo miré interrogante, algo nunca ha andado bien en su cabeza.

—Pero esas son cosas que le conciernen a los de Reconocimiento ¿no? —mis dientes rechinaron al escuchar sus cáusticas palabras, lo ayudaba e incluso ponía mi cuerpo y mi mente en riesgo, ¿Para que él luego no me dijera nada de lo que tenía planeado para ellos? ¡Que se joda!

—Sabes...no me importa. Maldito cejón rencoroso.

La risita de Hanji desinfló el tenso ambiente.

—¡Ya no se peleen! Erwin, no te preocupes, Eitzel se unirá a nosotros en cualquier momento, yo lo sé —dijo alegre palmeando el hombro del comandante.

Bufé fastidiada.

—En fin, bichos excéntricos. Regresaré a Trost. Rico no podrá con esos malditos borrachos todo el día.

—Espera, Eitzel

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunté cansada.

—El trabajo aún no ha terminado. Debes llenar sus expedientes y firmar algunas fichas médicas, no podemos permitir que ninguna información primordial salga de estas paredes.

—Me niego.

Empujé la puerta para salir pero él la cerró bruscamente, asustando a Hanji y a mi.

—Creo que no entiende la situación, Schörch... —su tono se había vuelto brusco como sus acciones —Debes revisarlos y llenar sus fichas médicas, o de lo contrario, reportaré ciertas cosas prohibidas que han llegado a mis manos, de tu persona —murmuró colocando mi flequillo detrás de la oreja, poniéndome los nervios de punta.

—Los shipeo~ —canturreó la excéntrica.

—Pedazo de mierda...no eres mi maldito superior —reclamé ignorando a la cuatro ojos que bailaba detrás de Erwin.

—Espero que antes de irte los dejes sobre mi escritorio —sonrió.

Esto no es bueno para mi salud.

* * *

De pequeña iba de un lado a otro. Entraba a escondidas en diferentes lugares sobre todo en las bibliotecas del distrito. En una de mis numerosas "visitas" nocturnas logré hallar habitaciones secretas en donde se ocultaban libros, muy distintos a los que se exhibían al público. Robé muchos de ellos en mi paso por el Distrito Utopía. Libros de anatomía de titanes, sobre la estructura de los muros, geografía y medicina animal y humana.

Los leí durante años y alimenté mi conocimiento con ellos, y ahora podía sentirme calificada para curar heridas, ayudar a salvar vidas, tanto dentro como fuera del campo de batalla. Algo que nunca pude hacer cuando estaba en la ciudad subterránea. Ni con él.

El vivir en la ciudad subterránea me había servido por primera vez en la vida. Me había enseñado a hurtar y a sobrevivir.


	4. chapter 3 (04-12 10:57:04)

Me doy cuenta que soy medio masoquista cuando escribo este capítulo escuchando Call Your Name del OST de SNK T.T

YA SE ESTRENO LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA! Estoy tan feliz y triste al mismo tiempo~~son tan bells mis repentinos cambios de humor xD si no has visto la segunda temporada o no has leído el Manga te recuerdo/digo que ISAYAMA ES UN PUTO... T.T

Ok, ok, basta de dramas continuemos~

 _Capítulo 3; Traición desconocida._

Me encontraba parada frente a la puerta de la enfermería, el lugar en donde Erwin me había ordenado hacer la inspección de los nuevos "reclutas" de la Legión. Llevaba allí como dos minutos planeando una estrategia para huir inmune de la situación, pero nada brotaba. Llegué a la conclusión de que no podía salir impune y que debía enfrentar la situación como la adulta y la Capitana en la cual me había convertido; aguantar con firmeza cualquier ofensa venenosa que surgiera de la boca de Levi, las cuales me tenía bien merecida.

—Ojalá hubiera muerto en ese callejón antes de que Erwin me encontrara —me lamenté a mi misma resoplando. Apretando con fuerza la manija abrí la puerta tratando de tapar el nerviosismo que cargaba encima con mi peculiar cara de frialdad.

Me adentré en la habitación evitando los ojos acusatorios sobre mi.

Allí estaban sentados y esposados los tres nuevos prodigios de la Legión siendo custodiados por el fornido soldado Mike Zacharius al cual le hice una seña con la mano para que se retirara no muy convencida de mi decisión, aún así él asintió e hizo el saludo de la Legión para luego irse.

—Farlan Church, Isobel Magnolia y Levi, criminales buscados del subsuelo y ahora valiosos cadetes de la legión —leí seguido de una falsa risa que para mi suerte se escuchó real.

—No sé si me recuerdan, pero de todas formas me presentaré, soy la Capitana Eitzel Schörch y les haré una inspección, los examinaré y deberán contarme sobre cualquier problema médico que posean que pueda poner en riesgo su vida cuando estén en el campo de batalla ¿Está claro? —expliqué la rutina como normalmente hacía todos los días en mi trabajo.

 _No había intentado saltar sobre mí cuando entre o dirigido alguna palabra soez, él no utilizaba la agresión física conmigo —a menos que fuera necesario — ya que con una mirada era capaz de reprenderme, así lo hacía antes y así lo hacía ahora._

Ellos no respondieron pero sus intensas miradas expresaban lo poco que les importaba y las ganas de noquearme que tenían en ese momento. Rodando los ojos tomé con brusquedad mis instrumentos de medicina y agarré del hombro a la pelirroja para iniciar el chequeo con ella. Al principio se resistió pero luego se apaciguó al ver que no tenía cara de querer bromear.

—Sé parece a Levi —murmuró para ella misma sin notar que yo la había escuchado. Si tan solo supieras.

Revisé sus reflejos, sus oídos y su vista y todo iba a la perfección hasta que toque el costado de su estómago provocando que diera un salto y emitiera un quejido.

—¿Duele cuando lo tocas?—Ella asintió —Levantaré un poco tu camisa —avisé tomando el pliegue de esta revelando un enorme hematoma verdoso en su costado que sin duda alguna debía doler como el demonio.

—Auch...Hanji es un poco ruda cuando se lo propone —bromeé para mi misma lo que tuvo el efecto contrario en Isobel.

—Esa loca se abalanzó sobre mi, debí darme muy fuerte contra el suelo ¡Ugh! — refunfuñó con las mejillas infladas causándome algo de gracia.

—¿Cómo demonios congenias con ese enano? —pensé en voz alta.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada. Te llevaré una pomada a tú celda que te aliviara. Eso es lo único ya terminamos contigo —Isobel no muy convencida se levantó de la camilla y acomodando su blusa se sentó en donde antes estaba. Debo de ser más cuidadosa con lo que digo.

Luego vino el turno de Farlan, quien en cualquier silencio incómodo acotaba una frase ligona que me sacaba de quicio. Él no tenía heridas graves, uno que otro rasguño; mientras yo agradecía por su gran resistencia así me evitaría más trabajo y el disgusto de ver su rostro altanero por más tiempo.

Y la situación no mejoraba, ahora era el turno de Levi, y millones de maldiciones se oyeron en mi cabeza.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —bramó con la voz áspera y su típico tono de molestia.

—Tranquilo, a mi tampoco me satisface tocarte, pero órdenes son órdenes —Para mi pesar y para la gracia de ese cejas de ardilla. Suspiré y me coloqué unos guantes de látex. Si el quería que no lo tocara pues no lo tocaría. Levi al ver mis movimientos encarnó una ceja y se alejó de mi como un perro rabioso.

—Técnicamente no voy a tocarte —le dediqué una sonrisa minúscula y algo en su mirada se oscureció.

Al acercar mi mano a su hombro él aprisionó mi muñeca hiriéndome con la fuerza que le aplicaba, con violencia aparté mi mano de la suya con desconcierto y sobé las marcas que había dejado para aliviar el dolor.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

—He dicho que no me pongas encima tus sucias manos, Eitzel —demandó quemándome con la mirada, pronunciando cada palabra con decepción y asco —Si es que ese es tú verdadero nombre. Maldita mocosa.

Su recriminación me tomó por sorpresa dejándome abatida y originando un largo silencio que terminó dándole la razón a su grave acusación. Lo que más me temía había ocurrido.

Dejé caer sobre el escritorio la gran tonelada de papeles que Erwin me había ordenado que escribiera y firmara. Las fichas médicas de cada uno, informes según mi punto de vista durante el "reclutamiento" y numerosos de otros papeles que no tenían la suficiente importancia como para ser nombrados. Me habían tomado más de 5 horas terminarlos todos y ya el sol se había ocultado dificultando el camino para viajar a caballo hacia Trost, y por lo tanto, debía quedarme un día más en el cuartel de la Legión ¿Alguien dijo viva? Porque yo no.

—Aquí esta todo lo que pediste —indiqué somnolienta por el sueño que amenazaba con tirarme al suelo.

—Muchas gracias, Eitzel. Ya es algo tarde puedes quedarte en mi habitación todas las demás están llenas y yo me temo que no podré irme a dormir. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer —explicó dedicándome miradas fugaces mientras arreglaba varios papeles en su escritorio.

—Supongo que no tengo opción —bostecé extendiendo mis brazos hacia arriba para hacer sonar mi espalda —Si esperas un gracias ya sabes por donde me lo paso.

Erwin rió negando con la cabeza y me señaló la puerta a un lado de su oficina.

Yo asentí e iba a adentrarme en la habitación cuando volvió a llamarme.

—Eitzel, una cosa más ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te dijeron algo importante? —preguntó intrigado cruzando sus manos con firmeza sobre el escritorio estudiándome con la mirada.

— No, todo lo que me dijeron e hicieron esta expresado en los informes —mentí con firmeza. Erwin permaneció quieto seguramente buscándole un fallo a mis palabras para descubrir la mentira, sin embargo no lo logró y se rindió suspirando.

—Hay frazadas en el estante —señaló bebiendo de su taza de café — Que duermas bien.

Le agradecí con un asentimiento y me adentré con rapidez a la habitación antes de que se le ocurriera otra grandiosa pregunta.

Su habitación era ordenada como se esperaba de un Comandante. Una cama simple y muy bien ordenada y un librero pequeño al lado de un escritorio que encima tenía una vela que a duras penas alumbraba la habitación. Estiré mi cuerpo paseando la vista por las pertenencias de Erwin mientras me quitaba de encima las molestas correas que pertenecían al uniforme dejándolas en la silla del escritorio. Me quité las botas y me lancé a la cama.

Ya recostada en la cama comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en tan sólo dos días, y en que hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera aceptado la misión de reclutamiento. Debía haberme imaginado que algo así pasaría, Levi no era el tipo de persona que dejaría pasar con facilidad una traición y menos de alguien tan cercano como lo era yo; al principio trataba de convencerme que tal vez si me volvía a reencontrar con él sería capaz de solucionarlo todo, más sin embargo pasó todo lo contrario y lo que hice fue avivar las llamas de su odio. Después de todo había llenado el vacío que yo dejé con Farlan e Isobel.

Demonios Isobel...

A punto de caer en la inconsciencia recordé lo que le había dicho a la pelirroja,que le llevaría una pomada para su moretón, y que por culpa de todo el jaleo de los papeles y Levi se me había olvidado la ayuda para la tremenda lesión de la graciosa muchacha, que era la única del trío a quien medianamente toleraba.

Maldije y con pereza me volví a colocar las botas para luego sacar de mi bolsa de viaje una crema a base de hierbas que yo misma había fabricado para mi propio uso y que era íntegramente efectiva para curar heridas y hematomas.

—Eitzel ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el rubio al verme salir de su habitación toda enmarañada.

—Olvide hacer algo ¡Ya vuelvo! —grité para que me escuchara mientras me alejaba.

Busqué con prisa las escaleras que me llevarían a donde los tenían encerrados, me perdí varias veces en la marcha hasta que dí con las escaleras que daban al sótano. Bajé varios tramos de ellas hasta que visualicé los barrotes de las celdas. Según la cuatro ojos, la celda de Isobel era una de las primeras.

—Isobel —le llamé sacando el frasco de pomada de mi chaqueta.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién es? —preguntó adormilada restregando sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Soy la Capitana Schörch...antes te dije que te traería una pomada para tú hematoma. Lamento la tardanza —me disculpé acercándome a la antorcha junto a su celda para poder verla mejor.

Le extendí el pequeño frasco y ella con inseguridad lo tomó.

—Ehm...no importa. Gracias supongo —tartamudeó sonrojada, quizá no estaba muy familiarizada con dar las gracias. Yo le regalé una tenue sonrisa, y cuando estaba a punto de irme ella me llamó.

—Capitana Schörch...mañana nos liberaran y quería pedirle un favor —murmuró pesadamente apoyándose en los barrotes respirando hondo para luego continuar— quisiera charlar con usted.

—Charlar ¿Conmigo?

Ella asintió con inquietud esperando una respuesta.

—Seguro...

Hablar conmigo ¿Qué?

Tengo una mala corazonada sobre esto.

BAIABAIA

Amo el OC x Erwin 7u7 tal vez incluya algo, pero por ahora me concentrare en a relación de "Eitzel"con Levi y en su vida juntos en la Ciudad Subterránea ULALALA~

Sin más que decir;

SEE YOU LATER~


	5. chapter 4

_Capítulo 4; Flashback._

 _Parte 1._

Debido a la grave falta de suplementos en la superficie, se le ordenó a la Policía Militar eliminar a todo habitante de la ciudad que intentara salir e infestar los preciados jardines del Rey con su hambruna, sus enfermedades y su suciedad —o al menos así lo interpretaba yo—

Aun así, irme de la Ciudad Subterránea fue la decisión más difícil que tuve que tomar. Tras eso logré conocer la libertad, pero eso implicó abandonar a mi único amigo de toda la vida.

Planeé mi huida durante meses.

Muy a mi pesar, decidí no contarle al enano sobre el, y la razón por la cual nunca le conté o incluí tiene un nombre y un apellido innombrable para toda persona que aprecie su vida en el subterráneo.

Levi era un perro fiel con dientes filosos, no se podía decir lo mismo de mí. Más antes que ahora.

Al subir las escaleras a la superficie un cúmulo de emociones me embriagaron al momento en que la brisa nocturna sopló sobre mí, mas no todas eran buenas.

La mirada de Levi me perseguiría hasta el día en que ardería en el infierno.

—La brisa de la noche se siente deliciosa—me dije a mi misma sintiendo un nudo formarse en mi estómago —Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo…

Pudo haber sido la culpabilidad la que me hizo llorar como nunca lo había hecho esa noche o pudo haber sido la gran herida en mi abdomen que me hizo llorar del dolor. Empiezo a pensar que pudo haber sido más la primera, aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Resbalando con mi propia sangre logré llegar a un callejón estrecho de paredes sucias y un olor irrespirable.

Mi piel se erizó al recordar la grisácea mirada de aquel soldado de la Policía siendo atravesado por su propia espada segundos después de haberme herido con ella.

Imaginaba que ese sería mi destino, sólo que aún peor. Moriría lentamente, desangrada, pagando por cada uno de los pecados que había cometido sin la posibilidad de saborear la libertad por completo. Siendo repudiada y odiada por la única persona que pudo significar algo para mí.

Podía oír a ese bastardo reírse de mí.

 _—¿Y así querías conocer el mundo pequeña florecita? Ahora te vas a ahogar en tu propia mierda, sabía que no sobrevivirías ni un segundo afuera._

Su risa asquerosa nubló mi mente y ojos. Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche fue a un alto muchacho rubio parado al lado de aquel espejismo de sombrero hecho de malas intenciones. Kenny Ackerman.

...

Lo que para mi fue la mañana siguiente, para el mundo real fue una semana entera después. Atravesando un fuerte dolor de cabeza me encontré acostada en un lugar desconocido y con múltiples vendas cubriendo mi abdomen y brazos.

Alarmada bajé de la cama muy rápido provocando que la herida punzara y haciendo que emitiera un quejido de dolor que logró ser escuchado por la persona que me había llevado a ese lugar. Mis manos se deslizaron hasta mis labios tratando de ocultar aquel sonido, pero ya era innecesario. Pasos fuertes se comenzaron a oír a centímetros de la puerta. No me quedaba más que afrontar al bastardo herida y adolorida.

—Pasos pesados, debe ser un hombre de más o menos 1.75 de altura.

Realicé un análisis mentalmente de la situación escaneando con atención la habitación con la intención de encontrar un arma potencial para defenderme, la cual encontré. Había una silla al lado de la cama con la base astillada, la rompí con facilidad para posteriormente colocarme detrás de la puerta apuntando la parte afilada hacia ésta, esperando a que aquel hombre entrara para tomarlo por sorpresa por la espalda.

Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta y segundos después ésta se abrió, dejando a la vista la ancha espalda de un hombre rubio; en la cual había algo irregular que llamó mi atención.

Era el uniforme de la Policía pero... ¿Con alas?

Negué con la cabeza espantando aquel detalle irrelevante y que generaba distracción. Fuese lo que fuese no tenía importancia.

Ya detrás de él elevé la estaca improvisada sobre mi cabeza apuntando a su cuello mientras él miraba con atención la cama en donde yo debería estar acostada, Mas no conté con la vela detrás de mí, que reflejó con sombras mi cuerpo en la pared, evidenciando lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin darme tiempo a responder aquel rubio se volteó velozmente y con extremada fuerza aventó de mis manos el arma improvisada que sucesivamente se clavó en la pared junto a ambos.

Distraído por el brusco movimiento, pateé con fuerza su abdomen sacándole el aire y haciendo que callera al suelo apretando su estómago y dándome la oportunidad de huir mientras se retorcía por la falta de aire.

A medida de que corría para encontrar la salida sujeté la venda que contenía la herida de puñalada, que había iniciado su sangrado nuevamente manchando esta de un vivaz color carmín.

 _Maldición, esto duele como la mierda._

El dolor y las palabrotas parecieron incrementar al tratar de abrir la puerta de la entrada y notar que estaba bloqueada, y sin la alternativa de romper una ventana y huir ya que no había, debía hallar otra manera de salir.

El hombre ya había tenido suficiente tiempo como para recuperarse, pero antes de que se apresurara a llegar divisé sobre una mesa la navaja que guardaba en mi bota, y que había sido un regalo del enano para defenderme de los maleante de la ciudad.

Vaya que sí serviría.

—Espere un momento —pidió el rubio con la respiración acelerada por la carrera, elevando las manos al ver que empuñaba y le apuntaba con la navaja.

Tenía una gran musculatura, fácilmente podría someterme y yo no podría hacer nada con un cuerpo de quinceañera y un litro menos de sangre, aún así, no me rendiría tan fácil.

—Abre la puta puerta —ordené forzando un tono de voz autoritario, tratando de encubrir mis manos temblorosas por la sangre pérdida. Lucía patética, ni yo misma me haría caso.

—No puede irse, no en ese estado —manifestó con un tono serio avanzando lentamente. Lo obligué a retroceder moviendo el cuchillo en su dirección.

—Ábrela ahora o te haré tragar el maldito cuchillo mientras aún estés vivo! —Aquella amenaza fue patética tomando en cuenta el temblor en cada palabra emitida. Mis piernas comenzaban a hormiguear acompañada de la asquerosa sensación de aquel vital líquido rojo escurriendo desde mi cintura hasta mis pies.

—En la situación que esta no es recomendable amenazar al contrincante que no sangra —sentenció fríamente bajando los brazos y llevándolos frente a su pecho en señal de paz— baje la navaja, por favor. Esa venda no se ve muy bien.

Un deje de asombro se reflejó en su expresión; también en sus palabras, pero tan rápido como ocurrió él logró ocultarlo con una expresión neutra.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, no tenía muchas opciones, sin embargo, la desesperación de estar en las manos de un sucio soldado del Rey me recordaba la sensación a la que desesperadamente deseaba huir y en la que otra vez había caído. Fácilmente podía mentirme para después asesinarme, nada me aseguraba que podía confiar en él, más bien en nadie.

Él trataba de convencerme, yo no escuché nada de lo que decía. Por un momento mi sentido de la audición se apagó, y por un impulso casi animal reaccioné ante un ruido sordo y el cuchillo que sostenía voló de mis manos a la cabeza del hombre; más no se incrustó en ella, lo rozó al pasar a pocos centímetros cerca de su oreja. Dejando ligeras gotas de sangre en la navaja y un sonido hueco de esta al incrustarse en la columna de madera detrás de él.

Su máscara metafóricamente se calló y lo que antes mostraba como un semblante inexpresivo y aparentemente frío se transformó en uno sorprendido, no por su encuentro cercano con la muerte, era algo distinto. Tocó la pequeña herida recién realizada por encima de su oreja y sus labios temblaron formando una sonrisa dejándome al límite de la confusión.

—¡Erwin!

Una extraña mujer castaña apareció llamando el nombre —del que suponía era aquel rubio— por la puerta que yo intenté abrir sin éxito, su estrepitosa entrada fue la que hizo que soltara la navaja con la que que casi asesinaba al rubio extraño.

La mujer de anteojos y de coleta desprolija me apuntó con las espadas haciendo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran, no sobreviviría a otra puñalada de esas espadas pertenecientes al armamento de la Policía.

Ella se acercó al rubio, revisó su herida y al ver que no era nada grave, con poca delicadeza, dejó salir una ruidosa carcajada.

—¡Vaya Erwin! Eso estuvo cerca —se burló bajando las espadas y dejando de apuntarme. La gran bilis que se acumuló en mi garganta comenzó a bajar lentamente, sin embargo, no debía bajar la guardia.

Tambaleante fui retrocediendo,viendo como ambos hablaban indiscretamente de mi ignorando mi presencia, hasta que finalmente choqué con una superficie y

el rubio que había bajado su mirada azulada y su sonrisa las elevó de nuevo, observando mi miseria.

—¡¿De qué te ríes bastardo?!—pregunté delirante, el charco de sangre en el que había estado parada era la obvia razón de ello.

Ambos ignoraron mi pregunta haciendo que mi sangre hirviera a flor de piel y mis uñas se clavaran en el suelo de madera.

—Hanji ¿Te harías cargo?

—No problem~

Palabras mal sonantes salieron de mi boca cuando la cuatro ojos nombrada Hanji se acercó para levantarme, yo en respuesta lancé rasguños y una que otra mordida certera, que creí que molestarían a Hanji, pero ella se mantuvo pacífica, o algo así, exceptuando la sonrisa vengativa que me dedicó al decirme que no me daría anestesia para coser nuevamente mi herida. Después de sobrepasar aquel dolor mi mente se zambulló en la inconsciencia.

...

 _Esa persona, Erwin, le lancé un cuchillo y ni se inmutó, de hecho, sonrió. Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos al ver que el cuchillo no había atravesado su cabeza, estaba en desventaja, y aún más por la mujer que acababa de entrar. Él no me hizo nada sólo le dijo a Hanji que me curara y después se marchó. ¿Por qué? ¿Quienes eran esas personas?_ —Niña ¿Te sientes mejor? —me preguntó la cuatro ojos al ver que despertaba.

¿En verdad le importaba?

No le contesté y ella al ver que no hablaría suspiró y secó unas gotas de sudor que corrieron por su frente.

—Si que eres testaruda, te ayudamos y así nos pagas. Deberíamos entregarte a la Policía Militar, no tienes remedio —suspiró y entrelazo despreocupada mente ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, recargando su cuerpo en una pierna.

—¿Ayudar…me? —la pregunta salió ronca mente de mis labios, mi garganta ardía y mis labios estaban resecos. Hanji me miró con ojos entrecerrados y seguidamente realizó una acción que me dejó anonadada. Sostuvo un vaso con agua que había en una mesa cercana y con cuidado lo llevó a mi boca, colocando la palma de su otra mano bajo mi barbilla para evitar que cayeran gotas de agua sobre mi. Inmóvil y sin la necesidad de rehusarme la acepté gustosa.

—¿Mucho mejor? —yo asentí ante su pregunta— ¡Genial! Necesito que respondas unas preguntas y supongo que tu tienes las tuyas, hagamos un trato, yo hago una pregunta luego tú otra y así, saciamos la curiosidad de ambas —explicó sonriente.

—¿Y si usas esa información en mi contra? —la miré intensamente, aún así ella respondió con una sonrisa más grande. Que mujer más excéntrica.

—¿Y si tu la usas en nuestra contra? —contraatacó usando mi propio argumento en contra.

—Tch...está bien —rechiste— inicio yo…

—Perfecto.

N/A

Besos y gracias por leer~

Segunda parte próximamente.


	6. chapter 5

_Capítulo 5; Flashback._

 _Parte 2._

Permanecí sentada en la misma cama en la que desperté y Hanji optó por sentarse en una silla a mi lado para iniciar el interrogatorio mutuo.

— ¿Pertenecen a la Policía Militar?

—No.

—Responde concretamente —exigí, ella arqueó una ceja para después cruzarse de brazos irritándome con sencillez.

—¿Y el por favor? —el gruñido de mi parte le dio la respuesta— Esta bien, esta bien...es una respuesta obvia —ella se giró en su sitio mostrándome su espalda, yo la observé confundida.

—¿No ves el uniforme? Es hasta indignante que nos confundas con ellos...ehm...¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Para mi son todos iguales, nunca vi esa clase de insignia antes... —murmuré evadiendo su última pregunta.

—¿Qué...? ¿De qué clase de agujero vienes? —chilló sorprendida invadiendo mi espacio personal. Por mi mente surgió la idea de responder le sarcásticamente, lo descarté al instante, no debía mencionar nada de ese lugar, nunca más.

Rodeé los ojos fingiendo desinterés que pareció convencerla.

—Qué rara eres... —mira quien habla— Ahora me toca a mí.

—¿Cómo te llamas niña? —pude sentir como la vena en mi sien palpitó por la presión.

Mierda, no pensé en un nombre falso. Claro, todo el tiempo que pasé en la superficie lo pasé desangrándome y por lo tanto no tuve un momento de paz para pensar en uno.

—Eitzel...—Hanji me miró expectante— Schörch...

—Lindo nombre, aunque nunca había oído ese apellido antes... —alagó y posteriormente llevó su mano derecha empuñada a su corazón e hizo lo mismo con la izquierda pero esta fue a dar a su espalda —Mi nombre es Hanji Zöe, soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento al servicio de la humanidad y la liberación de la misma.

La miré con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—De verdad ¿De dónde saliste?

—Un viejo amigo que tenía te respondería así:

—Del coño de mi madre.

...

La gruesa voz de aquel rubio, Erwin, se escuchó llamando a Hanji desde afuera de la habitación, ella se disculpó y se excusó diciendo que ya volvería, yo le asentí desconfiada.

Hanji no había parado de chacharear desde que inició el cuestionario, narró cómo me habían hallado hace siete noches a medio morir en un callejón cuando regresaban de una reunión con unos tales "Adoradores de los muros". No pudieron dejarme ahí tirada así que alquilaron una posada donde ellos mismos curaron mis heridas.

Me preguntó quién me había apuñalado, le mentí, si decía que había sido alguien de la Policía Militar haría más preguntas que no podría responder, así que le dije que había sido un criminal que trató de robarme. Por su reacción estaba completamente segura que no la convenció para nada, muchas cosas no encajaban, primero, un criminal común no apuñalaría con un cuchillo de tal tamaño —como lo era la katana que llevaban los soldados— segundo, el aspecto deplorable en el que iba indicaba que no pertenecía ni a las afueras del muro Sina, y el que no tenía la menor idea de que existían otras ramas del ejército no ayudaba para nada.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran a preguntar a donde pertenecía, que era obvio por mi reacción anterior que no era de ninguna parte de los muros. Calcularía muy bien la situación y dependiendo de sus reacciones actuaría. O al menos daría una mejor lucha que antes.

—Eitzel —llamó mi atención Hanji apoyada en el marco de la puerta al ver mi mirada perdida en la nada — Te presentaré formalmente a mi compañero de escuadrón. Él es Erwin Smith, bueno, ya lo conociste antes —dijo burlona, refiriéndose al "enfrentamiento de antes, y apartándose un poco para que Erwin pasara.

—Si, como sea —bufé mostrándole ojos de desprecio a Erwin, siguiendo cualquier movimiento extraño que pudiera realizar.

—Es un placer, señorita Schörch.

—Casi lo mato con un cuchillo y es "Un placer" para usted — _vaya ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé?_

—No soy de los que guarda rencor señorita, además, entiendo su situación, se encontraba con dos extraños y con una herida muy grave como para defenderse. Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado como usted —parloteó dedicándome una media sonrisa cerrada que no me convenció para nada.

—Ajá...—miré el costado de su cabeza y vi un pequeño hilo de sangre a medio secar recorriendo su cuello— Debería limpiar eso o podría infectarse...

La sugerencia debió tomarlo por sorpresa ya que expandió un poco sus ojos demostrándolo. Aunque, después de todo lo menos que sentía por él era preocupación, era menos confiable que Hanji y por lo tanto debía mantenerlo a raya.

—Lo haré pronto.

Un silencio incómodo reinó el cuarto, en que Erwin sólo se dedicó a estudiarme con la mirada.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto idiota? —pregunté con las mejillas tontamente teñidas de rojo.

—Nada en particular —respondió con su mirada táctica aún en mi— es que pareces una chica interesante, con una historia interesante...

 _Bastardo._

—Soy la mujer más aburrida que puedas conocer —refuté apretando nerviosa las sábanas y encogiendo poco a poco las piernas. Sólo dos personas podían llegar a ponerme así de nerviosa con sus miradas y esos eran nada más que Levi y Kenny, y al parecer Erwin sería parte de esa lista.

—Yo no creo eso —confrontó sonriente— no cualquiera sobrevive al corte directo de una katana de hierro puro especializado para titanes...¿Me sigue señorita Schörch?

—Púdrase.

—Uhm, creo que no está siendo honesta con nosotros. Después de que la ayudamos y rompimos varias reglas por usted...al menos podría decirnos cómo y quién le hizo eso —señaló el vendaje.

—Ya se lo dije a Zöe ¿Qué demonios quieren de mí?

Me hubieran dejado morir en ese callejón

¿Quieren una recompensa? ¿Gloria? Lastimosamente no puedo darles nada de eso.

—No queremos una cosa tan banal como el dinero y menos una alabanza sin sentimiento —rechazó Hanji, apretando con fuerza la barandilla al final de la cama, mostrándome un lado muy diferente al juguetón de antes.

—La verdad, sería la mejor recompensa —continuó el rubio. Hizo una pausa esperando mi respuesta, que nunca llegó.

Ambos se quedaron un largo rato intentando sacarme información, no lograron llegar a nada y fue Erwin quien le ordenó a Hanji dejarme descansar y continuar con las preguntas al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, yo contaba con no estar allí al día siguiente para responderlas.

...

Más corto de lo normal T.T he estado enferma y esto era lo último que tenía escrito (por estar de cabrona y glotona xD)

Si se me escapó algo espero y me perdonen lo arreglaré tan pronto como este mejor

Hasta él próximo capítulo bellas rosas~


	7. chapter 6

_Capítulo 6; Solía ser._

El amanecer se anunciaba pintando el cielo de un cálido anaranjado, que se mezclaba con él fresco verde de los árboles.  
Pocas horas de sueño fueron las que recuperé después de regresar de aquella, mas extraña que amena conversación con la pelirroja.  
Sin poder cerrar los ojos y descansar, lo único que me quedó fue mirar el techo y enrollarme en las sábanas, torturando mi conciencia con los probables acontecimientos de el día siguiente.

Entre ellos, la admisible posibilidad de que Levi estuviera detrás de aquella "charla". O a lo mejor yo sólo exageraba y la chica sólo quería hablar, y yo era la persona más cercana que había encontrado para hacerlo. Aunque eso no encajaba del todo bien.

 _Últimamente tengo problemas con negarme a órdenes y favores, y soy muy buena para ello._

Aunque, ciertamente, algo más interno era lo que me hizó aceptar su petición.  
Isobel me recordaba a la "yo" de antes. Despreocupada, entusiasta, querida, todo lo que era y había perdido por la mortal sombra del tiempo.  
La que admiraba e idolatraba a Levi. La que lo quería como si fuera su única familia con vida -cuando en realidad no lo era.

Imaginé los miles de escenarios posibles a los que podía llevar la conversación con Isobel y en todos ellos estaba Levi, haciéndome sufrir.

El sol ya asomaba por la ventana.  
Bajé las piernas de la cama, sintiéndo el hombro derecho entumecido por haber estado acostada sobre el, masajeándolo caminé hasta el escritorio y exhalé un fuerte bostezo que asustaría hasta a un titán. Restregando mis ojos soplé la vela que antes ayudaba a alumbrar la habitación, perfumando la habitación con el adictivo olor a cera quemada.  
No lo había notado antes, pero, la habitación de Erwin desprendía un aroma nostálgico, a papel pergamino y a la amarga esencia de los granos de café. La misma esencia de aquel azabache gruñón.

Tres golpes en la puerta irrumpieron mi nostalgia. Dándome una idea de quien era, me tomé mi tiempo en ponerme el uniforme, si me tardaba, a lo mejor se iría.  
De todas maneras no sirvió de nada ya que los golpes insistentes acompañados de una voz volvieron a sonar.

— Eitzel, cuando estés lista, pasa por el comedor antes de irte, Hanji te entregará algo...muy importante — pude sentir un ligero tono de incertidumbre en la voz de Erwin.

—Una cosa más...no te vayas sin despedirte —murmuró, dejándome escucharlo a duras penas.

—Claro, papá —bromeé para mis adentros, con una sonrisa sincera formándose en mis labios, que luego desapareció en una mueca. Logré escuchar su leve risa y sus pasos alejándose cada vez más de la puerta.

Casi lista para salir, acomodé las solapas y las mangas de mi chaqueta, ordené un poco la cama, cerré mi bolsa de viaje y la colgué sobre mi hombro no adolorido.

Al salir de la habitación, Erwin no se encontraba en su escritorio, supuse que estaba en esos momentos ocupándose de la liberación de los tres bandidos. A los cuales buscaría luego de hablar con Hanji, en el comedor.

Asistía consecutivamente al cuartel de la Legión y ya hasta conocía sus rutinas mañaneras; levantarse con el sol, ir a las duchas y luego ir al comedor a desayunar, todo en menos de diez minutos; por lo que no era de extrañarse que muchos cadetes trotaran apresurados de un lado a otro por los pasillos. La mayoría de ellos me repelía como el agua a una roca en medio del río, no era de extrañarme, para los veteranos era una cara conocida con quien tomar café, mientras que para los novatos era la tan difamada "Rosa sin pétalos" una insensible Capitana a quien temerle por su lengua afilada y su falta de filtros. Algunas críticas eran acertadas y otras sólo rebasaban el borde de la ridiculez.

—Rebaño de suicidas...— escupí por las incesantes miradas de dos cadetes que pasaron.  
Froté mis manos calentándolas con mi aliento, pensaba en que no me vendría mal un té negro tibio.

Finalmente me adentré en el comedor del cuartel, como los pasillos, estaba completamente lleno. Reunidos en mesas los capitanes y cadetes conversaban entre sí y comían bajo un ambiente brillante y animado.

 _Para ser una pandilla con una sentencia de muerte grabada en la frente, se la pasan muy bien._

—¡Rosé-chan, por aquí! —chilló vergonzosamente la cuatrojos, arrodillada sobre la mesa, tambaleando los platos que estaban sobre ésta, mientras elevaba las manos llamando mi atención y la de los demás cadetes que guardaron silencio al verme parada ahí.

Genial.  
Exhalando forzosamente les envíe una señal de advertencia, la cual, subordinadamente acataron.

—¡Bájate de la mesa titán de clase excéntrica! Vas a tumbarle la avena a Nanaba en la cara.

La nombrada sonrió débilmente y con una señal de manos me invitó a sentarme entre ella y Mike. No muy a gusto con la idea, negué con una sonrisa torcida, ella asintió y continuó con su comida.

—Hanji, pareces más loca de lo normal ¿Se puede saber por qué? — pregunté, cruzándome de brazos. Miré a los demás veteranos en la mesa buscando a Erwin, y el no se encontraba ahí.

— Erwin anunció una nueva misión que será dentro de pocas semanas, es muy emocionante ¡Al muro Maria, Yajuuuu! la última vez estaba plagado de titanes excéntricos —se estremeció extasiada. La emoción de Hanji me irritaba más de lo normal ¿Como podía admirar a esas bestias asesinas? Esas cosas mataban a más de diez de sus soldados por misión. Y eso era en un buen día.

Numerosas veces observé sus salidas triunfales y sus entradas decepcionadas; se iban con muchos, regresaban con pocos. Era el pan de cada día. Hasta que Erwin se convirtió en Comandante.  
Su liderazgo era un innegablemente refutable, nadie podía negarlo,yo no podía negarlo, desde que él tomó posesión del cargo las muertes que solían ser de más de sesenta soldados por misión, se redujeron sustancialmente. Lo malo es que era un maldito extremista, capaz de dar un brazo por perpetuar a esta podrida humanidad.

—¿Dónde está él ahora? Dijo que tenías algo para mí —ella asintió repetidas veces y limpiándose la avena que quedó embarrada en sus labios después de un largo trago, se levantó tomándome del antebrazo. Me arrastró hasta la cocina del comedor, recibiendo una mirada de asco de mi parte. Totalmente desentendida, al cerrar la puerta, aparté su mano de mi brazo y sacudí con asco la avena que había dejado sobre mi manga.

—¿Me dirás por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí? —cuestioné, mirando a través de la ventanilla de la puerta que la científica había cerrado con cautela.

Como ya era mala costumbre, Hanji ignoró mi pregunta y se colocó de espaldas, mirando hacia una de las mesas de la cocina, moviendo con frenesí sus brazos; logré ver cómo sacaba algo de su chaqueta, pero el resto lo ocultaba con su cuerpo. Un dulce olor se percibió en el ambiente. Rato después, se dignó a prestarme atención, sonriendo de manera satisfactoria, sostenía lo que parecía un paquete.  
Arquee las cejas esperándola, ella lo extendió hacia mí. Hanji me guiñó un ojo al tener el paquete ya conmigo y me dijo con una muy calculada delicadeza:

—Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros Rosé–chan.

—¿Qué? No me llames así ¿A qué te refieres, qué es esto? —señalé con mi barbilla lo que me había entregado ¿De qué secreto estaba hablando?

—Uhm, deberías comer algo, la casa invita —ofreció vigorizada, claramente fingiendo que no había dicho nada segundos atrás— ¡Mira la hora! Debo ir a mi laboratorio a hacer cosas de la Legión —se excusó con una falsa sonrisa— ¡Prometo ir a despedirme! —gritó mientras se alejaba trotando.

—No, Hanji, oye...¡Vuelve aquí! —ella se fue velozmente, ignorando mi exigencia y dejándome sola con la palabra en la boca— Qué...demonios.

Examiné por encima el paquete, no parecía tener nada en especial en el exterior, ni un escrito, nombre o cualquier otra cosa. Estaba en blanco, sin embargo, por dentro se notaba lleno con lo que parecían papeles. Y olía a deliciosas fresas.

Cuando la maldita fuera a la entrada a despedirse le sacaría la sopa así sea a puñetazos.  
Guardé el paquete en mi bolsa de viaje. Lo que menos necesitaba era llenar mi cabeza con más mierda detectivesca. Terminaría con esa estúpida mocosa y me largaría, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Pregunté a cada idiota que se cruzó por mi camino y ninguno sabía de quién hablaba, al parecer Erwin aún no había anunciado la entrada de los tres bandidos prodigiosos.

Si algo era seguro, era que se mantendrían juntos por seguridad.

Apoyé la espalda en un muro de ladrillos y bufé por lo mucho que había caminado en vano. Si la estúpida quería hablar, que fuera ella la que buscara.  
Soplé con frustración el flequillo de mi frente, debí tomarle la palabra a Hanji y comer algo antes de correr de un lado a otro sin nada en mi estómago que como respuesta, gruñía reclamando una rebanada de pan de centeno.

—Creo que alguien tiene hambre —pronunció una grave voz en tono juguetón detrás de mí, me asusté por la repentina irrupción llevándome a dirigir la mano hasta el cinturón de mi pantalón por instinto, en donde antes solía esconder mi cuchillo.

—Estábamos buscándote Eitzel — exclamó la voz de quien reconocí era Isobel. Tragando fuertemente me giré estrepitosamente llevándome una no muy agradable sorpresa. Fue imposible que ellos no notaran el nerviosismo evidente en mi voz, incluso era reflejado en las cristalinas gotas de sudor que recorrieron mi sien.

—Capitana Schörch para ustedes...Isobel Magnolia y compañía... —recibí una espesa mirada de advertencia del hombre junto a ella. Escondí mis manos detrás de mi espalda bajo la atenta mirada de los tres.

—Si, de verdad lamentamos lo de hace unos días, solamente hacían su trabajo. ¿No Levi? —se disculpó esta vez Farlan sonriendo con los labios cerrados, _la sonrisa de los mentirosos_ , dándole varios codazos a Levi en las costillas.  
El nombrado rechistó, desvió su mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

 _Mentiroso._

Asentí ante su disculpa sin creerme ni una sílaba de lo que decía.

— Isobel, anoche dijiste que querías hablar. Por alguna razón sin importancia te dije que sí, así que, será mejor que hables pronto, mi plazo de compadecimiento es limitado —informé aumentando el agarre del bolso sobre mi hombro realizando una mueca de dolor ante el pinchazo que sentí en el hombro. La chica siguió mis movimientos, y por un descuido miré directamente a sus ojos, encandilándome con la vivaz chispa que reflejaban.

—¿Capitana es usted de las Tropas Estacionarias? —preguntó con la curiosidad reflejada hasta en sus poros, observando disimuladadamente el bordado en mi pecho.

—¿Qué...? —tomándome completamente por desprevenida su pregunta, balbucee un poco antes de contestarle concretamente, ella repitió la pregunta y finalmente pude responderle con normalidad. Afirmé su pregunta, y con la ceja arqueada Farlan interrumpió en la conversación nuevamente.

—¿Y qué hace alguien de las Tropas Estacionarias en el cuartel de la Legión?  
De hecho, cuando la conocimos traía puesto las Alas de la Libertad. ¿Y ese repentino cambio? —bufando aburrida ante su descubrimiento lo miré despectivamente.

— Algo que no le concierne a nuevas piezas de ajedrez — el rubio sonrió demostrando que aquellas palabras no habían dañado nada en él. De hecho, el efecto que debió haber surtido en él, fue devuelto con más peso en ellas, provenientes de Levi.

— Eres parte de esas piezas, así que no te estimes mucho al hablar, a puesto a que te encomendaron la misión de participar en nuestra captura, y ni siquiera se te dio una explicación concreta ¿O me equivoco? no tienes mayor importancia que nosotros en este lugar. Mocosa estúpida.

Una sensación que no sentía desde hace tanto se instauró en mi garganta, era impotencia, la que sentía cada vez que no podía responder ante los perspicaces contraataques de Levi.

Así los recordaba. Fue imposible aguantar una suave pero aguda carcajada, bajo las miradas confundidas de los más jóvenes y la ojerosa y pesada de mi antiguo compañero de mal vivencias.

Estaba el hombre que en el pasado había colocaba un sucio collar de chapas en mi cuello como regalo, y el que ahora voluntariamente ataría una soga a este y me colgaría del campanario de la Ciudad Capital.

— Tanto tiempo, Levi.  
— Tu...


	8. chapter 7

Capítulo 07; Herido.

— Esto es...incómodo —escuché murmurar a Isobel al oído de Farlan.

— El ambiente está raro —concordó, apartándose del lado de Levi para luego colocarse detrás de Isobel, ya ahí me dedicó una mirada de advertencia, dándome a entender que es lo que podría pasarme si realizaba algún movimiento extraño — Oye Levi, no trataras de...

— A callar —demandó toscamente declinando su petición. El rubio acató sus órdenes, resignado.

— Esta discusión nos concierne sólo a la Capitana y a mi ¿no? —aclaró acentuando mi cargo con rudeza. Haciendo sus típicos ademanes insensibles se fue acercando, como un cazador que espera con paciencia a su presa. Apoyó su mano en la pared y sin quitar la vista de esta continuó aquella guerra psicológica contra mí.

— ¿No es así? —repitió elevando la voz hasta un tono que pasaría por un regaño.

Obligándome a mi misma a hablar, tomé la iniciativa con seguridad plenamente fingida. Tenía una cosa por seguro, no saldría totalmente sana del lugar.

— Levi...no saques conclusiones erróneas —sus músculos se tensaron a través del cuero de su nuevo uniforme. Lo había arruinado. Él podría ser el cazador, pero reaccionaba igual que un animal impulsivo.

La mano que solía estar extendida sobre la pared se cerró con brusquedad formando un puño haciéndome retroceder por instinto, pero él no hizo otro movimiento además de ese. Sólo giro su cabeza y me observó de tal manera que fue la primera vez en nuestras vidas que no pude comprender los sentimientos que desbordaban sus orbes grises. Era desconocido, no era odio, no era rabia, no eran esos sentimientos que normalmente se le atribuiría...era...

— Maldita estúpida —ante su insulto respondí con un resoplido —

Vaya, así se sentía ser insultada nuevamente por él.

Sostuve mi pecho.

La culpa podría ser el veneno más certero. Más no era el tipo de persona que se arrastraba ante otros para ser perdonada, mi orgullo, mayormente impartido por él, me lo impedía.

— Que idiota... —murmuré soltando el aire en mis pulmones, sin prestarle atención a que él me escuchara, de todos modos, el insulto no iba para él.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Pero así lo creyó.

— ¿Los años desmejoraron tu oído pequeño anciano? —me burlé imitando su característico sonido de molestia.

Él alzó sus inexpresivas cejas y moviéndose con la gracia de un felino me hizo retroceder, aplastándome contra la pared con un fuerte golpe sordo que provocó que mi hombro emitiera punzadas de dolor por toda mi espalda.

— ¡Demonios contigo! —maldecí ante el dolor. Yo y mi boca.

— El ganado no tiene permiso de hablar —habló roncamente, recargando todo su peso en mi hombro. Me quejé y me encogí ante el crujido nada natural que había hecho este al tener todo el peso del bastardo encima.

Cuando estaba a punto de gritar, él tapó mi boca con su mano.

Isobel y Farlan contemplaban la situación con expresiones estoicas y de vez en cuando le daban reportes de la situación a Levi.

Lo habían planeado todo, como lo había imaginado desde el principio. Sólo que no fue del todo al pie de la letra.

Pero yo, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, muy en mi interior sabía que iba a pasar y realmente deseaba que pasara.

Fuese la que fuese la razón, ni yo misma sabría cómo explicarla.

— ¿Te rendirás así de fácil, mocosa?

—me preguntó al oído al notar que cedí el control de mi cuerpo a él. Su nariz rozaba mi mejilla haciéndome cosquillas y atrayéndome a un recuerdo que no era conveniente recordar en aquel momento.

— ¡Hey mocosa! —regañó un joven Levi con el cabello más largo y un rostro más desmejorado de lo común —Será mejor que arrastres ese costal de papas hasta aquí o él vendrá y te golpeara hasta dejarte en la mierda.

Una versión totalmente diferente de mí, de piernas no más delgadas que un asta y con el cabello más largo y enmarañado, apareció saltando por entre los montículos de tubérculos cantando una canción mientras batía un sucio vestido blanco entre sus manos y unas botas ya olvidadas por el tiempo.

— Levi no me digas así —hizo un mohín con los labios. Detuvo su danza y se subió a un gran barril que guardaba licor — Además, Kenny vendrá hasta la tarde, aún tengo tiempo —el muchacho golpeó su frente y después la de la muchacha para que reaccionara.

— Que idiota...ya es la tarde, mocosa tonta —los ojos de la niña casi se salen de sus órbitas al escuchar las inminentes campanas de su funeral. Volteó a mirar a la torre del reloj y efectivamente, el mayor no mentía, él iba a llegar muy pronto y si veía que no había cumplido su trabajo le sacaría la mierda a golpes o aún peor, la pagaría con Levi por su culpa.

Se apresuró para tratar de alzar los costales, y recalcó tratar, porqué cada vez que lo intentaba este se le escurría y terminaba cayendo de cara.

Levi al ver que la niña tonteaba y no avanzaba, la hizo a un lado y entre maldiciones dirigidas a ella y su progenitora, alzó dos sacos sobre sus hombros. Ella lo miró maravillada y con gran admiración, imaginando que algún día sería igual de fuerte y lo haría sentir orgulloso.

Más su emoción duró poco, como todo en la ciudad olvidada por los rayos del sol. Una lástima. Ese mismo día, fue cuando se dio cuenta cuánto admiraba y amaba a su hermano de otra madre y fue el día en que supo realmente lo que era el sufrimiento.

Qué era tener las manos manchadas de sangre.

Oh, había vuelto a la realidad.

— ¿Te he refrescado la memoria, Rosé?

Aparté mi mejilla de la suya con los labios fruncidos.

— Ciertamente, lo has recordado —confirmó su propia pregunta, haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

No sé me ocurrió nada perspicaz que responderle, me había capturado con la guardia baja. Sus movimientos y pensamientos se habían convertido en impredecibles para mí.

— Eres una Capitana. Debes mantener al margen a tus subordinados, o al menos eso fue lo que a ustedes basuras les enseñaron; mantenerse a la altura para sobrevivir ¿O es que, también te crees demasiado buena para ellos Schörch? Pero dime, si eso es así ¿Cómo es que estoy a punto de quebrarte el hombro en cuatro partes iguales? —su amenaza, a pesar de sorprenderme no tuvo efectos de miedo en mi, conocía ese lado de él perfectamente bien, había estado presente durante todos sus interrogatorios bárbaros y sus torturas medievales, claro, siempre había estado de espectadora, nunca de víctima, hasta ahora.

Levi haló de unos de mis mechones de cabello obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Fue en ese acto de violencia hacia mí, cuando sus ojos realmente me mostraron aquel atisbo que secretamente había añorado tanto. Finalmente, ahí estaba.

— ¡Espera! —grité sobre su mano cuando apretó mi hombro con su brutal fuerza. Él se detuvo, para mi sorpresa.

Impaciente quitó su mano de mi boca y pateó mi rodilla para que cayera sobre ella. Mi cuerpo vibró ante el impacto contra el suelo.

— ¡Duele!

— Habla —gruñó huraño. Sacó un cuchillo de su bota y lo dejó descansando sobre mi clavícula. Si hacía algún movimiento brusco vería como mi cuello se convertiría en la represa de Sina.

— Tu... —mi voz se quebró haciéndome sentir avergonzada. Tosí y comencé de nuevo.

En ese instante tenía un gran revoltijo de emociones en mi estómago.

— ¡Estás malditamente equivocado! —farfullé con prisa al sentir la presión de la hoja de metal en mi clavícula.

— Tsk ¿En qué, supones tu basura?

Las lágrimas que tanto había aguantado se desbordaron sin tener la oportunidad de detenerlas. No podía ver qué expresión tenía ya que empujaba mi cabeza para que mirara hacia el suelo mientras apretaba su cuchillo, su expresión era algo que sólo quedó para mi imaginación. Finalmente, me había quebrado.

— ¡Estás equivocado idiota! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre creer que yo huí de la ciudad por ti, es qué acaso eres imbécil?! —el sonido que hicieron sus labios al despegarse me hicieron perder la concentración, lo percibía nervioso, hasta algo asombrado.

Mis suposiciones fueron confirmadas cuando la fuerza con la que agarraba mi cabello disminuyó permitiéndome alzar la cabeza para verlo.

El palpitar de mi corazón se fue normalizando al igual que su fría expresión. Levi dejó que me levantara, a duras penas lo hice, sosteniéndome de la pared que teníamos detrás, él sólo me observaba inquisitivo.

— Crees que yo te dejaría por una razón tan superficial como creerme la gran cosa para no estar contigo, pues ¡Eres una mierda si en verdad creíste eso! —sollocé como si me fuera la vida en ello, era algo que no extrañaba, sin embargo era necesario, yo era un contenedor sellado que había sido llenado durante años con múltiples emociones hasta hacer que rebozara y estuviera a punto de estallar. Ya no importaba nada, ni los demás, habíamos vuelto a ser sólo él y yo, de una forma que no podía haber planeado, pero aún así lo éramos.

El sudor de mi frente y cuello se juntaban con las lágrimas que caían en gotas voluminosos hasta el suelo.

Mi chaqueta durante el forcejeo había sido lanzada a sus pies.

Lo más seguro es que me encontraba en condiciones deplorables, que no eran dignas del cargo de una respetada Capitana de escuadrón.

Aquella imagen seria que había construido durante años.

Había sido desmoronada por un hombre que medía 5 centímetros menos que yo...

Gracioso, aunque cierto.

Y realmente...lo necesitaba.

Caí de nuevo al suelo, esta vez por voluntad propia. Levi se había alejado un poco de donde yo estaba para hacerle una señal con la barbilla a los mocosos, que espiaban tras una pared y que después de haber sido insultados se fueran manteniéndose al margen.

Deslizó su mirada hasta el suelo y allí vio tirada mi chaqueta de las Tropas. Se acercó y se agachó para levantarla, la sacudió y removió hasta llegar a palpar los bordados del escudo con rosas. Dejó escapar algo de aire por su nariz y sin hacer movimientos que demostraran lo que le afligía examinó mi rostro minuciosamente, como si buscara alguna mancha o imperfección. Yo rehuí de su incesante inspección apartando mi rostro, era vergonzoso que la persona que tanto había admirado por su fortaleza me viera en condiciones tan patéticas.

Caminó varios pasos hasta estar parado frente a mí y desde su posición lanzó mi chaqueta justo en mi cabeza. Inmediatamente la aparté y fijé mi interés en las grietas en la pared.

— Si tienes tanta vergüenza por lo que hiciste no eludas los problemas apartando la mirada —se agachó velozmente y tomó mi barbilla con firmeza obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos — sabes que odio que hagas eso. Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo ¿No solías decir que esa era la única forma en que podíamos comunicarnos bien? ¿Ahora, ya ni te acuerdas de eso?

Levi...en verdad estás herido.

Había llegado el momento de la extensa explicación.

— El día que decidí salir de la ciudad...tú te habías ido con él. No podía creer que después de todo lo que nos había hecho tú lo hayas acompañado tan tranquilo, yo te dije que no fueras, pero tú no diste tu brazo a torcer...fue ahí cuando sucedió. Aquel hombre entró a nuestra casa, trató de hacerme daño pero...yo fui más fuerte, él era su mano derecha y aún así pude matarlo, fue la primera vez que sentí la sangre caliente de una persona en mis manos, fue la primera vez que asesiné a alguien.

Ya sospechaba que él quería matarme y las dudas se aclararon cuando aquel tipo apareció y trató de hacerlo, él se lo había ordenado, no podía soportar que su creación más valiosa se rebelara sólo para proteger a una simple mocosa. Si regresaba y veía que uno de sus mejores hombres había sido asesinadorápidamentedaría con que había sido yo y su furia no tendría compasión nipor ti, ni por mí.

Tenía tiempo planeando irme y el suceso sólo hizo que el plan se adelantara. Muchas veces traté de advertirte, pero si te ibas conmigo a él no le importaría romper los muros para encontrarnos. Sé que te dejé solo Levi y cada día de mi vida, desde que me levanto hasta que me vuelvo a dormir me atormento a mi misma con ello. Mi vida desde que crucé aquella puerta no ha sido peor o mejor que estar allí abajo...es sólo...estático.

He conocido amistades, he enterrado amistades y para mi propio asombro, me he enamorado y me he decepcionado también. Y a lo largo de todo ello, nunca he dejado de pensar en una sola persona...y corriendo el riesgo de que me digas marica o alguna frase soez que se maquiné en esa mente retorcida tuya para herirme, me importa una mierda yatenuandolas consecuencias te lo diré...eras tú, tú eras esa persona que nunca pude borrar de mis memorias...y entenderé si ahora quieres matarme, sólo quería que supieras por mi misma las razones de mi huida y que sepas que en verdad, te quiero.

No esperaba que se lanzara a mis brazos o llorara. Algún movimiento o palabra de su parte era suficiente. Al menos una despedida o que aceptara mis disculpas con sarcasmo o un insulto, todo valía.

Levi suspiró, haciendo que mi corazón latiera fuerte. Estiró sus piernas y retrocedió disimulando tras sus mechones de cabello,élno quería que leyera sus sentimientos. Giró sucuerpo dándome la espalda y rechistando pronunció las palabra con las que menos me imaginaba que me respondería.

— Sal de ahí, maldito cejotas.

— ¿Qué? — confundida, coloqué mis brazos frente a mi cuerpo para tomar impulso y poder levantarme.

Ya levantada asomé mi cabeza sobre la cabeza de Levi y efectivamente, mi pesadilla, representada con cejas pobladas y cabello rubio estaba ahí parada.

— Fascinante ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí? —preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna adornando sus labios. Quería desmembrarlo ahí mismo y lanzarle sus restos a los titanes.

— Respiras como cerdo —contestó sarcástico y después de chocar hombros con él se marchó de la escena sin intenciones de contestarme.

Avancé insegura con su nombre estancado en mi garganta y a mitad del camino me detuve o más bien, alguien me detuvo.

— Será mejor que ambos se calmen y luego hablen civilizadamente. Claro, después de que me explique algunas cosas, Capitana.

Empujé su mano con un manotazo y tras demostrarle cuan enojada estaba por su intromisión (con insultos) me marché en la dirección opuesta en que Levi se había ido.

AWWW!! Eitzel y Levi sentados bajo un árbol...

Nahhh que Eitzel lo quiere como un hermano (por ahora 7u7)

Y los sentimientos del enano hacia ella son un misterio (por ahora 7u7)

¿Qué creen que pensó Levi?

Y pinshe Erwin, un pajarito me dijo que llevaba más tiempo ahí del que debía y se dejó descubrir a propósito .-. quién lo entiende, yo aún no y es mi historia :v xD

Sin más que pulular (siempre había querido decir eso) yio me voy a dormir porqué son las 02:31 de la pinshe madrugada.

Y AL FIN TENGO VACACIONES!!!!


End file.
